Zanark Domain
Zanark Domain (ザナーク・ドメイン) is an antagonist team in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Info (Chrono Stone) France Era Zanark Domain first appeared at the end of the episode 21 in front of Zanark, after Raimon won against Protocol Omega 3.0 and returned to their own era. As Zanark saw them, he began to laugh cruelly. Three Kingdoms Era They made another appearance in the episode 22. Zanark was monitoring Raimon's time travels to know where they went and said they would destroy them this time. As he arrived in the era, he mind-controled Kanu and Chouhi. Later in the episode, three players of the team arrived, saying they should not be confounded wit Protocol Omega 3.0, and challenged Raimon to a soccer battle. Watching the match by his vehicle's monitor, Zanark asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered. One of his teammates remarked that this is against El Dorado's rules, in which he answered that he doesn't follow any rules. Though, in the next episode, they lost the soccer battle with 1-0, because of Tenma and Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and Shuten failed to stop it. As the soccer battle ended, they disappeared due to Zanark's Sphere Device. In the episode 24, while Ryuubi was trying to convice Shokatsu Koumei to join him, a noise disturbed them. Then, Zanark appeared on his vehicle in front of Raimon's players. His full team, Zanark Domain, appeared and Zanark challenged Raimon, saying they could not escape. The match started with Zanark Domain easily leading, as if they were only practising against Raimon. However, Zanark then used Disaster Break and scored the first goal to his team. Later in the match, he used his Mixi Trans with Sousou, which surprised the whole Raimon team, Ryuubi and his brothers and Koumei. Taiyou didn't give up, in which Zanark answered they would start playing with him as it was funny. Taiyou continued giving all his power during the battle, and suddenly yelled in the middle, not being able to do anything against Zanark's team. Hearing this, Koumei used her Keshin, in which all the players were surprised, and it struck down to Taiyou, making him Mixi Max with Koumei. In the episode 25, Zanark wanted Taiyou to show him his new power, in which Taiyou did and dribbled Zanark. He shot and scored Raimon's first goal. Then, the first half ended and Shinsuke was having doubts if he could Mixi Max with Ryuubi. The second half started and Zanark started advancing through the field. Taiyou used his Mixi Trans with Koumei, and ordered Raimon to surround him. Being surrounded by three circles, Zanark succeeded to shoot, but he failed. Koumei explained the tactic, called Kimon Tonkou no Jin. Seeing Koumei's tactic and the genius Taiyou, Zanark came-back in his normal form, and summoned his own keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and then used Keshin Armed with it. He easily passed through Raimon's defense, which wasn't able to use Koumei's tactic again, and scored the second goal for his team. Zanark told Raimon they would be erased and then returned to is field. The match continued, however Shinsuke was becoming even more scared of Zanark's power and Raimon was fighting harshly against them. Zanark launched another assault and used his hissatsu again, bue due to Ryuubi's words, Shinsuke became strong enough to Mixi Max with him, and stopped the shoot. Then, Raimon scored a second goal, in which Zanark said he didn't think it would be that funny. He advanced through the field, but suddenly went out of control. Shogunate Era In the episode 29, Zanark was watching to Sakamoto Ryouma. As two guards were going to attack him, Shura and four others members of Zanark Domain appeared, which surprised Raimon. Zanark shot his Sphere Device towards the guards. Shura challenged Raimon in a 5 vs 5 soccer battle. While playing, Sakamoto became amazed by the way they play soccer. Hikaru scored a goal for Raimon using Extend Zone, but Shura said they had reached their goal, which was to test Raimon's players to see how their power increases. Later in the episode, Zanark reappeared, watching to some others Raimon's players who were talking to Kondou Isami. He then appeared in front of him and sealed him by using the Sphere Device. Zanark took his clothes, and presented him to some guards as Shinsengumi's leader, Kondou Isami. However, the guards didn't believe him. He answered he already knew that was going to happen, and mind-controlled them. In the next episode, Zanark appeared in Okita's room and tried to mind-control him. However, he resisted, in which Zanark said he had a strong will, but couldn't resist to his own body. He asked Okita if he wanted more power and than gave him enough, using his eyes, so Okita would be able to move freely and fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. Later, along with some others players of Zanark Domain, he appeared during Raimon's training saying he had allowed Okita to be able to play soccer. Raimon was challenged again and played against different players of Zanark Domain and Okita this time. If they won, Okita would fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. The soccer battle mainly opposed Sakamoto to Okita, who gave themselves to a fierce battle. Finally, Tsurugi scored a goal by making a mighty shoot with his Keshin Armed, which made the match end. Instantly, Okita fell as Zanark stopped giving him power and asked him if he understood soccer. Then, the rest of the team and Zanark left the field. In episode 28, Zanark entered Okita's room again. Okita said he would kill Sakamoto Ryouma before dying, at which Zanark replied he was going to give him power again, and so did. While Sakamoto was talking to Tokugawa Yoshinobu, Zanark appeared on his vehicle. He mind-controlled Yoshinobu and some other people and told Sakamoto and Raimon they would agree with their request of the Imperial Restoration if they won a soccer match. Okita was part of Zanark Domain once again to play against Sakamoto, who played in Raimon. Zanark Domain's players were having fun playing against Raimon, as Zanark said. Zanark he quickly scored the first goal using Disaster Break. The match continued with the players making fun of Raimon and leading the match. Suddenly, Okita fell on the ground, clutching on his chest as his pain was coming back. Hearing Okita's words, Tsurugi compared him to his brother, Yuuichi, which surprised Fei. Seeing Okita's will, Daisuke said he wasn't wrong about Okita and that he was the sixth power the Ultimate Eleven needs. Rasetsu got the ball and used Ogre Blade, which scored against Shinsuke's Keshin Armed. The first half ended with 2-0 for Zanark Domain, and Okita fell on the ground again of exhaustion. Zanark said the match ended for him, after which Okita whispered he couldn't protect the nation with his power. Tsurugi told him they had to accept the Imperial Restoration, so Japan's future would be protected. Okita couldn't believe him, but Tsurugi said he came from the future along with Raimon's members, and Sakamoto said he believed it. The episode ended as Okita said he was a Shinsengumi's member and that he wasn't going to give up. Members Principal Members *1. Shuten (GK) *2. Gouzu (DF) *3. Yasha (DF) *4. Oogu (DF) *5. Engiru (MF) *6. Meizu (MF) *7. Shinjami (MF/GK) *8. Goburis (MF) *9. Shura (FW) *10. Zanark Avalonic (FW/Captain) *11. Rasetsu (FW) *12. Banna (GK) *13. Hannisu (DF) *14. Zenki (MF) *15. Toraru (FW) *16. Kyuu (FW) Temporary Members Three Kingdoms Era *'Kanu' (DF) *'Chouhi' (FW) Shogunate Era *17. 'Okita Souji '(FW/Captain in Extra Route) Trivia *In the game, Zanark Domain's emblem is blue, white and silver when they have Okita Souji on their team and are diguised as the Shinsengumi. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:Zanark Domain